Pokemon: Alola Journey
by crimsononxywolf
Summary: after his loss in Kalos Ash is contacted by a Pokemon Professor name Kukui to talk about the Alola reigon and how he's seeking out well known trainers to help begin a league and tells Ash about the Island challenge. Little does Ash know this will be his greatest jouney yet and a piece of him he left years ago will reunite with him. AshxDawn! Mature!teen!Ash


**Summery: after his loss in Kalos Ash decides to take a break from the Pokemon leagues when he is contacted by a Pokemon professor name Kukui to talks about the Alola region and how he's seeking out well known trainers to help begin a league and tells Ash about the Island challenge. Little does Ash know this will be his greatest journey yet and a piece of him he left years ago will reunite with him**

 **Okay before we start this will be a AshxDawn fanfic and as far as I'm concerned Serena doesn't exist so other then Ash's Pokemon I'll be ignoring anything to do with the Kalos region from the anime. Let enjoy some fun with Pokemon sun and moon's Alola region and my own take on this./span/strong/p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon that would be the Pokemon company, Gamefreak, and Nintendo so please don't make me get the lawyer cannon**

 **Prologue: a new begining**

It has been a few months since Ash's latest league loss yet he still got the proud look from his mother Professor Oak and his closest friend who could contact him but he still couldn't put it that even with all that he felt… empty. Ash was currently laying on his bed with Pikachu with his bottle of katchup on the floor in the few month Ash had changed his room after all he wasn't a 10 year old kid anymore he was 15 so he packed away all the toys and other childish things except for his old alarm clock and got a larger bed and new sheets

"so whats next for us bud?" asks Ash looking up at his ceiling with his hand behind his head

"Pika?" asked the small yellow mouse from its spot on the floor.

"Ash dear you have a call!" called out Ash's mother Delia Katchem from downstairs. This caught Ash's attention as he sat up from his head and headed down with Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder as he did. As they came to the kitchen Delia gave him and smile and left him to use the phone she having greatly enjoyed the months she's had her son back in the looking at the screen of the phone he saw a tan man with no shirt wore a cap with green rim tinted glasses and a lab coat he seemed odd to the trainer and Pikachu gave his trainer a look.

"um Hello? This Is Ash" greeted ash as he looked at the odd man

"Alola, Cuz Prof' Oak transfered me to you when I asked for a trainer but I wasn't expecting it to be the Ash Katchem, woo" said the man making Ash sweat drop

 _'Professor Oak what did you just get me into'_ thought Ash

"anyways back to business the names Professor Kukui and I was hoping to find some stronger trainers, coordinators, and all other kinds of people to help me out with something here in the Alola Region" said the man introducing himself with a big grin

"the Alola region?" asked Ash not recgonizing the name of the region he seriously needs to find a world map one of these days

"yep we're a archipelago and we're behind most of the world given we have no Pokemon league but that's something I'm hoping to change" said Kukui

"your looking to start a Pokemon league?" asked Ash

"that's right right now we just have the island challenge but with the Kahunas and the right trainers we'll change things for the better and I was hoping someone like you would help out with that"

"what you say bud?" asked Ash looking to Pikachu who has a pumped up grin to his trainer

"Pika!" cried out Pikachu with small jolts coming from it's cheeks

"great I cant wait this will be awesome, woo!" said Kukui like he was just as pumped as they were and he was suddenly tackled by a small dog knocking his chair over"Professor Kakui!?" called out Ash in surprise only yo hear laughter as the professor got back up holding a fluffy little dog Pokemon

"sorry about that Rockruff here is easily excited" laughed the professor "anyways I'll make sure you and the other Kanto/Sinnoh guys all have your passport you got a month there will be a ship ready to take you out here"

"we'll be ready" said Ash who was very pumped not only since this was a new league but also the island challenge seemed interesting as well.

[Twinleaf town, Sinnoh]

One could see a girl packing a bag with a older woman watching her teenage daughter bustling around the room as said teen's blue penguin sat and watched

"where is it!" said the teen girl who seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown

"Dawn what are you freaking out about now" said mother watching her daughter already having an idea of what the girl was looking for

"my Ribbon" asked Dawn as she continued tear apart her room looking for the precious item

"it's in your bag with the pokeballs" said Johanna the teen in question was Dawn Belertz Coordinator and victor of a few festivals who upon hearing this rush to the bag and pulled out a special ribbon it was a ruby with a bronze casing and a red with gold trim ribbon on the right side and then a royal blue with a pink trim on the left side it was something special to Dawn and helped her a lot during all this time by herself

"ah young love" said Johanna as she reminisced this making Dawn blush and point a finger at her mother

"shut up! I do not! Ash is just a good friend" said Dawn defensively

"who you have yet to call to see if he's alright after Kallos" said Johanna making Dawn let out a sad sigh. "perhaps you'll see him in Alola Profesor Kakui did said he was going to call strong trainers native to Kanto"

"I hope he does decide Ash to get Ash to come" says Dawn with a smile holding the ribbon close to her heart I should get going its going to take a lot of time to get to that Kanto port town" said Dawn grabbing her pack and Piplup

"just be careful and stick to the roads" said Johanna as she walked with her daughter to the door Johanna's Glameow meowing it's goodbye to the teen as they pass her

"Mom how times do I got to tell you don't worry" said Dawn exasperated

"and that just makes me worry more" said Johanna with a smile as her daughter rolls her eyes but still hugged her mother at the door

"I'll call when I get there bye mom "said Dawn as she let go of her mother and took off to route 1

"now that she's out time to call Dalia and plot our grand kids" half joked the Berlitz mother

 **Chapter end**

 **so that's it for my comeback hope you've all enjoyed it and I'M honestly working on getting back to my other stories as soon as I can so I ask you to be patient and also leave a reveiw I love reading them there is a difference between constructive crticism and flaming**


End file.
